1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for effecting rolling treatments on fillets of journals and crankpins of crankshafts used in automotive engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, rolling treatments are effected on fillets formed on journals and crankpins of crankshafts for an increased strength. In a known fillet rolling machine as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined, Published Patent Application No. 54-117849, a plurality of rolling heads each holding fillet rollers for rolling fillets of crankpins (or journals) of a crankshaft are arranged in respective alignments with the crankpins (or journals) to be processed. This arrangement enables the fillets of the crankpins (or journals) to be simultaneously subjected to rolling treatments. The known apparatus is further provided with a master crankshaft which corresponds in configuration to the crankshaft to be processed. The master crankshaft is used to impart rocking motions to the rolling heads each holding the fillet rollers.
However, the use of the master crankshaft makes the known apparatus unable to be easily adapted for a crankshaft which is different in pin-to-pin pitch, journal-to-journal pitch, or journal-to-pin stroke from the crankshaft which corresponds to the master crankshaft in configuration. Thus, various manual preparatory procedures such as a replacement of the master crankshaft, an axial position adjustment of each rolling head and so forth are required in order to make the known apparatus ready for such a different crankshaft. That is, the known apparatus has small flexibility to various kinds of crankshafts and therefore, is difficult to enhance the efficiency in the fillet rolling processings.